Various tarpaulin systems exist for selectively covering and uncovering the body of a truck or other vehicle. One form of arrangement commercially marketed under the trademark TARP-ALL(copyright) by Cramaro Tarpaulin Systems includes a framework mounted to the body of the vehicle. The framework carries a tarpaulin and is slidably movable along the length of the vehicle body to selectively cover and uncover the vehicle body. When the framework is extended in the covering position the tarpaulin is stretched over the vehicle body. It would be desirable if a tensioning arrangement could be provided to assure the desired extension of the tarpaulin.
An object of this invention is to provide a tarpaulin tensioning arrangement for tensioning a tarpaulin which is selectively moved to and from covering and uncovering positions.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a tensioning arrangement which can be easily operated and can be manufactured at low cost.
In accordance with this invention the framework is provided with a lock arm which is selectively locked to the end of the framework base. A lever is mounted to the lock arm and is pivotally mounted to the frame extension which carries the tarpaulin. A crank engaged with the lever causes the lever to move toward or away from the rear of the framework in accordance with the direction of movement of the crank. Thus, in one direction of movement the crank causes the lever to move in a generally counterclockwise direction which in turn causes the frame extension to move outwardly toward the rear of the vehicle thereby tensioning the tarpaulin.